


it's like a football player/cheerleader au--but with ice, and lesbians

by huntuer (tuffbeifong)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuffbeifong/pseuds/huntuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo is the captain of a competitive ice hockey team; Anna is a shy, talented figure skater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's like a football player/cheerleader au--but with ice, and lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> this puppy is also the blurb to [this photoset](http://annaharvelle.co.vu/post/97109618331/joannael-figure-skater-anna-hockey) on tumblr
> 
> can anybody tell how hard titling these is getting? (the set i've been posting was previously posted on tumblr, unencumbered by titles)

Jo exited the locker room after practice feeling sore, but happy: the team looked great, and she felt good about their upcoming game against Central. She dropped her duffel and collapsed onto the lowest stand of bleachers, pulling her phone out of her pocket to text Ash that she was finished so he could come pick her up. 

After she hit send, she leaned back, closing her eyes and resting her head on the row of aluminum bleachers behind her. She imagined the look on Central’s captain Tracy Bell’s face when they clobbered them, and felt a grin spread across her face. 

As she leaned back, turning her head back and forth and hearing her neck crack as it stretched out, she heard the familiar scrape of skates on ice as someone climbed gingerly over the wall to enter the rink. Sitting up and squinting, she made out a slim figure taking the ice. It was hard to see: the bright stadium lighting was off now that practices were over for the day, and only the low fluorescents were on, but as the girl skated around closer, she saw that she was wearing one of those tiny figure skating dresses, the kind that looked beautiful but freezing. The girl whipped around Jo’s side of the rink, deceptively fast for how graceful her movements were, her red hair whipping behind her. She didn’t see Jo and continued around the rink, making a graceful leap. Everything about the girl’s movements were graceful, not just the way she skated: even the way she moved her wrists and hands had an air of elegance and beauty. Her long, pale limbs moved carefully, with calculated but artistic movements as they circled around through leaps and spins across the ice. 

Jo was standing now, leaning on the wall to watch. She’d seen plenty of figure skaters around the rink before, but never like this: there was something uniquely honest about the way the girl practiced alone in the semi-darkness, performing for an empty room. It made Jo feel torn; as much as she wanted to jump out and introduce herself to this girl, she also felt as if she’d be intruding.

So she did the only thing that made sense, pulling her skates back on and lacing them up. She hopped over the half wall, the tell-tale icy scrape announcing her presence.

The redhead spun around, surprised, and then embarrassed. Her arms crossed across her front, and she suddenly looked much smaller than the tall, slender figure that had moments ago danced across the ice. 

“I’m sorry, I thought you guys were finished for the day, I can go—“ the girl started, but Jo laughed as she skated forwards, her posture relaxed with her hands in her pockets, a grin across her face. 

“We’re all done. I just wanted to tell you…I’ve never seen skating like that. And I’ve spent the better part of my life hanging around this rink.”

“I know,” the girl said, a small smile appearing to match Jo’s. “You’re the captain of the travel hockey team.”

“I am,” Jo said, surprised. She took a joking bow, and added “I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure…”

“Anna. Milton. I usually just practice at night, when you guys are finished.”

Jo moved to her side and they began skating slowly around the rink together. 

“So,” Anna said, the small smile still pulling at the corner of her mouth. “You wanted to compliment my skating, but that doesn’t explain why you came back onto the rink.”

“I guess I must’ve wanted to skate with you,” Jo mused, taking her hands out of her sweater pockets and swinging them at her sides. 

Anna laughed, and their hands collided softly. The third time Jo’s hand passed hers, brushing it as it swung, she grabbed it, lacing her fingers into Jo’s. 

“I’d hate for you to fall. There’s no toe pick on those things,” she said, her voice earnest. 


End file.
